Sakura y Shaoran por fin estan juntos
by jessyka1507
Summary: Hola a todos. ya esta subido el 4 capitulo llamado la fiesta. habra picante y amor lleanlo y reviews!
1. Capitulo 1 El reencuentro I

Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic y no soy experta en esto de escribir (aunque si tengo inspiración xD) solo quiero que no sean malos conmigo y que lo lean y lo sigan con entusiasmo y por favor envíen r&r para que yo en el siguiente capitulo les conteste. Gracias Dejémonos de historias y doy paso a mi primer capitulo titulado:  
  
-El reencuentro I-  
  
Ya eran las 12 en el barrio de Tomoeda y una banda de niños era lo único que se escuchaba por las silenciosas calles. Una niña se despedía de sus inseparables amigas. Ella era preciosa, pelo castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y una muy bien tallada figura, se llamaba Sakura.  
  
Al entrar en su casa rápidamente se encontró con su fiel guardia Keroveros, esta vez en su forma origina, lo cual asusto a la pequeña Sakura.  
  
-Keroveros!! Me as asustado-grito ella  
  
-lo siento mucho Sakura- dijo el transformándose a su forma adoptada, Keroveros era un enorme león con cabellos rubios y en su forma adoptada simplemente parecía un oso de peluche.  
  
-Sakura es muy tarde ya, es hora de acostarse  
  
-Ya voy Kero, por cierto, donde esta papa??  
  
-dijo que hoy vendría tarde debido aunque tenia una reunión importante  
  
.  
  
-Esta bien. Buenas noches Kero.  
  
Sakura se introdujo en su cama y seguidamente Kero se acerco volando hacia su acogedor cajón en busca de su ansiada cama.  
  
Cuando Sakura se acostó estaba extrañada, ya que una amarga tristeza le vino de repente al pensar en un chico, ese chico que desde 5° de primaria le había quitado el sueño. Ese chico que...se marchó dejándola con las palabras en la boca, sin esperar respuesta alguna...tenia tantas ganas de verlo...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
El sol amanecía en la amplia habitación de Shaoran, un chico moreno, ojos color ámbar y una buena complexión. Se vistió rápidamente ya que llegaría tarde al liceo de Hong-kong. Su nuevo colegio no le agradaba, no porque fuera malo, no, simplemente porque no tenia a su querida Sakura a su lado.  
  
Todavía se arrepentía de haberse ido sin esperar contestación, aunque no estaba seguro de que le iba a responder, pero sus penas se irían por fin dentro de poco ya que era la última semana del liceo y por fin podría volver allí...junto a ella.  
  
-Señorito Shaoran! - gritó Wei , su fiel mayordomo.  
  
-Ya voy Wei, enseguida estoy listo.  
  
Cuando bajó las escaleras de su enorme casa se encontró con su madre, Ieran, a la cual quería hacerle unas preguntas.  
  
-Mamá te quería hacer una pregunta...En vacaciones...podré volver a ir a Tomoeda?-dijo Shaoran  
  
-Mmm.....no se, no se...de eso mismo quería hablarte. He conseguido una plaza en el instituto de Tomoeda así que ya podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras allí...junto a ella  
  
Cuando su madre dijo eso Shaoran adquirió una tonalidad roja intensa, pero a la vez estaba lleno de alegría ya que dentro de poco podría volver a estar con Sakura!  
  
-Gracias mamá- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el liceo.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
-Buenos días Sakura.  
  
-Buenos días Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo era la mejor amiga de Sakura, un poco mas alta que ella , ojos azul zafiro y un largo pelo negro le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. La gran obsesión de Tomoyo era grabar a Sakura y diseñarle los trajes.  
  
-Como has pasado la noche sakurita?  
  
-Pues...otra vez estuve pensando en lo mismo.  
  
-Otra vez Sakura?  
  
-Esque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, no puedo olvidar esos ojos color ámbar que me vuelven loca!!  
  
La conversación fue interrumpida por el timbre de la clase. El profesor ingreso en la sala...  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
Pasaron unos días y el liceo terminó. Todas las chicas organizaron una fiesta en casa de Sakura para celebrarlo. +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- +-+-+-  
  
"Atención, a los pasajeros con destino a Tomoeda bajan embarcando ya. Gracias"  
  
Shaoran estaba en el avión impaciente porque sabia que dentro de pocas horas podría volver a verla...se recostó en el sillón y se quedo dormido.  
  
Se despertó justo para bajar en la estación de Tomoeda, él estaba despejado, aunque muy nervioso, tenia tantas ganas de verla...Cogió un taxi y se dirigió hacia la casa de Sakura  
  
En casa de Sakura estaba todo el mundo; Chiharu, Rika, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yamazaki. De repente sonó el timbre.  
  
-Yo voi- dijo una contenta Sakura.  
  
Al abrir la puerta no se lo pudo imaginar... era él ¡!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Y bien? Que les a parecido el primer capitulo de mi primer fic?? Espero que no sean malos conmigo ya que es mi primer fic y no soy muy buena escritora pero solo les ruego que manden r&r para saber lo que opinan. Gracias a todo el mundo que decida seguir mi fanfic. Les espero en el próximo capitulo titulado "El reencuentro II" No se olviden de r&r. Adiós 


	2. El reencuentro II

Hola chicos, aquí lega el capitulo numero 2 titulado el reencuentro II.  
  
SaKuRa_Wen: Intentare hacer los capítulos un poco mas largos y es verdad lo de la edad, se me olvido por completo. Han pasado 4 años (tienen 16.Gracias x el review y sigue leyendo! Ah y por cierto EN MI FANFIC NO PONDRE NADA RELACIONADO A NINGUNA DE LAS DOS PELICULAS (YA QUE NO LAS HE VISTO Y NO ESTOY BIEN INFORMADA)  
  
Celina Sosa: muchas gracias por el review y sí , como ya dije arriba se me olvido poner fecha, han pasado 4 años. Espero que te guste el fanfic y lo sigas leyendo con entusiasmo... Adiós!  
  
Bueno ya que hemos terminado con los reviews (aunq son poquitos) vamos a pasar con el 2° capitulo titulado "-El reencuentro II-"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
En casa de Sakura estaba todo el mundo; Chiharu, Rika, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yamazaki. De repente sonó el timbre.  
  
-Yo voi- dijo una contenta Sakura.  
  
Al abrir la puerta no se lo pudo imaginar... era él ¡!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
El silencio era mutuo, no sabia que hacer, a lo único que acertó Sakura fue a abrazar fuertemente a Shaoran y decirle  
  
-Te he echado mucho de menos-dijo Sakura  
  
-Yo también Sakura.  
  
-Shaoran, te ... quería decir una cosa, ejem, esto..quería contestarte! Te amo Shaoran yo también te quiero!- Sakura estaba tan nerviosa... temblaba como una gelatina, ysi ahora el la había olvidado?, no, si fuera así el no estaría aquí, callado, rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Esto...Sakura - no terminó de decir la frase cuando sus labios se unieron por primera vez, era una sensación...era como estar en el cielo, no había otra cosa mejor. Shaoran agarro a Sakura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, y le dijo al oído  
  
-Todavía te amo como si fuera el primer día en que te conocí, nunca he podido olvidarme de ti, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
  
-Claro que sí Shaoran- y lo respondió con otro profundo beso.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras, dentro de la casa otra pareja parecía que iba a formarse.  
  
Tomoyo bailaba con Eriol , él era precioso, sus ojos eran azules profundos y su cabello era negro, ella no sabia como podía estar tan cerca de el sintiendo hasta su respiración en el cuello... Cuando pensó en esto sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rosada....  
  
-Tomoyo, sabes que estas preciosa con ese vestido?  
  
-Muchas gracias, tu también estas precioso.  
  
El chico hizo lo que ella nunca hubiese imaginado, la agarró por la cintura, la atrajo hacia el y la beso. Ella se dejo llevar ya que era lo que mas deseaba en el mundo.  
  
Cuando se separaron el le pregunto que si quería salir con el y ella respondió que si.  
  
-Oye Eriol, no crees que Sakura esta tardando mucho?  
  
-Sí, vamos a buscarla.  
  
Al salir a fuera no podía creerse lo que estaban viendo, eran Sakura y Shaoran enzarzados en un romántico y profundo beso. Solo se dieron media vuelta y los dejaron allí, solos, por fon juntos...  
  
Después de separarse, aunque con mucho pesar, se cogieron de la mano y entraron dentro de la casa de Sakura. Todo el mundo estaba boquiabierto, nadie se imaginaba el regreso de Shaoran y mucho menos que entrara de la mano de Sakura. Todo el mundo lo saludaba hasta que por fin dejaron de saludarlo, de repente llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Voy a abrir- dijo Sakura mientras corría hacia el hall.  
  
-Ah hola Kazama, como estas?  
  
-Muy bien gracias.  
  
-Pasa, pasa. Bienvenida mi casa.  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kazama, donde estuviste metido?  
  
-Estuve de viaje con mis padre durante varios meses, pero a pesar de eso no te he podido olvidar, aunque parece que ya estas bien acompañada...  
  
-Esto...sí, él acaba de llegar. Tu sabes que él siempre me ha gustado.  
  
-Pero estuviste olvidándolo poco a poco...aunque parece que ya estas con el no?  
  
-Si - dijo Sakura un poco avergonzada  
  
-No pasa nada, la verdad Esque me esta empezando a gustar Mariko. Ya sabes, la alumna de intercanvio  
  
-Ah si, ella es muy guapa y yo creo que ustedes dos harían muy buena pareja  
  
-Por cierto, me dijo que vendría sobre las 7, estará a punto de llegar, hay que tiene que venir con su prima.  
  
-Espero que te valla bien con ella- dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
¡¡Ding-Dong!!- sonó el timbre  
  
Voy yo- esas deben de ser Mariko y su prima. Cuanta gente va a venir hoy...  
  
-Hola Sakura! Perdón por el retraso pero Esque fui a casa de mi prima y ha tenido que venir conmigo, no te importa?  
  
-No, no claro, adelante! Por cierto como se llama tu prima?  
  
-Isami  
  
-Bonito nombre, encantada de conocerte Isami  
  
-Igualmente Sakura - dijo Isami  
  
-Vamos a dentro a disfrutar de la música, tengo que proponeros una cosa!  
  
-Chicos- grito Sakura- ya que el instituto ha terminado que tal si nos vamos de vacaciones a "El lago de la Florida" ¿? Dicen que allí se lo pasan muy bien, aparte de los paisajes super bonitos que allí hay, que os parece??  
  
-Por nosotras vale- dijeron Mariko, Isami y Tomoyo  
  
-Nosotros también- dijeron Eriol, Kazama y Shaoran.  
  
-Yo no puedo, lo siento, Esque tengo que irme de vacaciones con mis padres a la montaña y también van los padres de Yamazaki y los de Rika- dijo Chiharu  
  
-OH! Que pena, me encantaría que hubieseis venido.  
  
-Entonces cuando salimos?- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Consultadlo con vuestros padres y si os dejan quedamos mañana por la mañana, a las 12:30 mas o menos en el parque del pingüino.  
  
-Esta bien!!!- dijeron todos.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura estaba en su casa, ya solo quedaban el, Tomoyo, Eriol y ...Shaoran.  
  
-Shaoran!- gritó ella  
  
-Dime Sakura  
  
-Tu vas a venir al lago de la florida?  
  
-Claro que sí, acaso pensabas que no iba a ir?  
  
-Jejeje- rieron ambos al unísono  
  
-Entonces nos vemos el lunes en el parque del pingüino, ok?  
  
-Esta bien, allí nos veremos. Entonces me voy. Adiós Sakura  
  
-Shaoran espera! Sigues siendo el mismo chico tímido que conocí hace 4 años? Esque preferiría que no fueses tan tímido...-mientras Sakura decía esto se iba acercando poquito a poco a Shaoran y este cada vez se iba poniendo mas nervioso de lo normal.- Creo que siempre me gustó ese chico tímido que llevabas dentro....  
  
-Sakura, eres tan tierna...y sigues siendo la misma niña inocente de la que me enamoré aquel año.- dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Ven aquí Shaoran, dame un beso, ya no soy tan inocente como antes, ahora tengo 16 años, al igual que tú.- dijo Sakura, y seguidamente lo besó...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras, Tomoyo y Eriol descansaban de haber estado tanto rato bailando  
  
-Que bien que me lo he pasado contigo Eriol -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Yo también, mi rosa silvestre  
  
Tomoyo adquirio un halo rosado como siempre... Estaba tan nerviosa...no podía creer lo que hace unas horas acababa de pasar, estaba saliendo con el!! Instantes después se besaron intensamente durante un largo rato...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Eran ya las 12 menos cuarto de la mañana y Sakura todavía no estaba lista, y pensar que habian quedado a las 12:30. No le daría tiempo!! Bajo corriendo las escaleras, y se despidio de su padre  
  
-Adios papá, volveré dentro de unas semanas  
  
-Adios hija, diviértete, pero ten cuidado.  
  
Sakura se puso sus patines, cargó su maleta y empezo a patinar.  
  
-Ojalá llege a tiempo y no se vallan sin mi  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Sakura siempre seguirá igual de despistada, nunca llegará a tiempo a ningun sitio- dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Sí, tienes razón sigue siendo igual  
  
-Miren allí llega!- gritó Shaoran - Sakura!!- gritó él  
  
-Hola Shaoran, hola chicos! Nos vamos?  
  
-Si venga vamonos todos.  
  
Cogieron el autobús que les llevaría al lago de la Florida Una vez llegaron entraron para ver sus habitaciones. Era una casa de madera, tenía dos plantas, ambientada al estilo rústico. Tenía dos habitaciones, una gran cocina y un patio con piscina.  
  
-Bueno chicos, nosotras nos vamos a nuestro cuarto para dejar nuestras cosas.  
  
-Ok, nosotros también. Nos vemso a las 3 en la cocina para comer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Bueno chicas vamos a elegir las camas y a guardar las cosas,  
  
-Nosotras nos quedamos con la liter de la derecha-dijeron Mariko y Isami  
  
-Entonces nosotras nos quedamos con la de la derecha, no?-Dijo Sakura  
  
-no hay otra cama...jeje-rieron todas  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Bien chicos donde os pondréis?-preguntó Eriol  
  
-Yo me pondre solo en la litera de la izquierda- dijo Kazama  
  
-Entonces nosotros dos nos ponemos en la de en medio- dijeron Shaoran y Eriol.  
  
-Bueno guardemos nuestras cosas y bajemos para preparar la cena.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Isami no se veía muy contenta y Tomoyo lo notó.  
  
-Isami que te pasa? Te noto triste, esque acaso no te gusta esto?-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No, no es eso- respondió ella- solamente que...estoy enamorada  
  
-Pero eso es perfecto, entonces porque estas así?  
  
-Esque él, bueno Yoshi...me gusta pero no me atrevo a decirselo...sabeis quien es el?  
  
-Si, es el mejor amigo de Kazama.-dijo Mariko  
  
-Oye no es un poco grande?-dijo Sakura  
  
-Que va!! El tiene mi edad sabes? Los dos tenesmo 18 años lo que pasa esque yo no los aparento debido a que soy bajita...jejeje  
  
Mientras estaban riéndose todas juntas la voz de los chicos se escucho desde el salon llamándolas.  
  
-Chicas vamos ya que los chicos nos están esperando- se presuró en decir Tomoyo  
  
-Sí vamos- respondieron  
  
Los chicos.....  
  
-Sí que tardan las chicas, no creeis?-dijo Eriol  
  
-Ya lo creo, siguen siendo las niñas pequeñas que conocimos en 5 de primaria- rieron todos  
  
De repente as chicas bajaron por las escaleras. Se veían preciosas debido a su belleza  
  
-Estais preciosas- dijo Eriol  
  
-Sí- afirmaron los demas  
  
-Muchas gracias chicos-dijeron las chicas  
  
Seguidamente bajaron a comer la comida que tiempo antes había preparado Eriol.  
  
-Mmm...que buena pinta-dijo Sakura con los ojos como platos  
  
-Gracias- dijo Eriol.-Bien sentemosnos a comer que se va a enfriar.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras tanto, en un autobús...  
  
-Llegaré a tiempo? Menos mal que Kazama me ha llamado avisándome de su salida, porque tengo que conquistar a Mariko como sea, aunque también sé que le gusta a Kazama debe ser para mí. Pronto llegaré al lago y por fin la veré. Mariko, vas a ser mía como sea y si ya de paso cae alguna otra en el intento pues también me iré con ella.-Dijo maluciosamente.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fin del capitulo numero dos.¿Qué les a parecido? ¿Quien sera este misterioso del autobús que tiene tan malas ideas? ¿Acabará Kazama con Mariko?  
  
Respuestas en el siguiente capitulo llamado : "Las vacaciones de la pandilla"  
  
Animo y escriban reviews que no cuestan tanto!! Espero actualizar pronto. Besos  
  
Contesten!!! 


	3. Las Vacaciones de la Pandilla

Hola a todos los seguidores de sakura y shaoran por fin estan juntos. Estoy un poco apenada porque recibi muy pocos reviews...pero en fin tengo q tener paciencia. En fin si este fic os gusta no dudeis en recomendarlo a otr@s lectores o lectoras, os lo agradecere mucho *_*  
  
SaKuRa-WeN : Gracias por darme animos, espero que sea asi como tu dices, y espero que les guste a la gente. gracias por el review y ya nos hablaremos por el msn.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras tanto en un autobus...  
  
Mientras tanto, en un autobús...  
  
-Llegaré a tiempo? Menos mal que Kazama me ha llamado avisándome de su salida, porque tengo que conquistar a Mariko como sea, aunque también sé que le gusta a Kazama debe ser para mí. Pronto llegaré al lago y por fin la veré. Mariko, vas a ser mía como sea y si ya de paso cae alguna otra en el intento pues también me iré con ella.-Dijo maluciosamente.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Capitulo 3 -Las vacaciones de la pandilla-  
  
-Bien chicos que tal si pensamos en lo que vamos a hacer esta tarde?  
  
-Pues podemos acercarnos a la tienda de alla abajo me parecio escuchar que tienen muchas cosas y muy baratas.   
  
Que os parece?- Dijo eriol  
  
-Está bien, pero yo ahora me voi a dormir la siesta-dijo sakura  
  
-Bien pues entonces a las 5 salimos hacia la tienda,.  
  
Todas las chicas subian hacia su cuarto y los chicos ya estaban en el suyo, pero Shaoran seguía alli.  
  
-Sakura- dijo Shaoran- Ven aqui porfavor- dijo sentandose en el sofa.  
  
-Dime Shaoran  
  
-Esque solo queria recordarte lo mucho que te quiero y decirte que sin ti no puedo vivir asi que nunca me dejes.  
  
-Claro que no Shaoran! Si tu para mi eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida y tambien la que mas he amado y amaré. Como crees que podria dejarte?- Dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en su rstro.  
  
Luego lo besó, cada vez el beso era mas profundo, sakura puso la mano en la cintura de este y lo atrajo hacia ella.  
  
Shaoran estaba muy nervioso pero esos nervios no influyeron en que este apretara a sakura contra el aún mas.  
  
Shaoran se tumbo en el sofá, movimiento que fue correspondido por sakura, ella se encontraba encima de Shaoran. Los dos se besaron intensa y apasionadamente y las manos enmpezabas a tener importancia en la escena ya que estas empezaban a recoorer partes del cuerpo, llevadas por la pasión.  
  
Cuando estaban en el punto mas "hot" de alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
-Yo voi, dijo sakura  
  
-Quien es?  
  
-Soy yo sakura, abre!  
  
-Oh! Hola, que tal estas?  
  
-Muy bien gracias, porcierto, perdona por presentarme asi de pronto pero es que kazama me avisó de vustro viaje y me dijo que viniera con vosotros, no te importa?  
  
-En absoluto, adelante, los chicos estan ahi en ese cuarto.  
  
-Hey- Dijo Shaoran- Que tal estas?  
  
-Hola Shaoran, muy bien gracias.  
  
-Chicas bajad!!- Gritó sakura.  
  
Bajaron las chicas y cuando vieron al chico sus caras se llenaron de alegría, todas, menos una.  
  
Isami se quedó de piedra al verlo, era...era...Toshi!!  
  
-Hola chicas-dijo Toshi, mirando a mariko de un modo especial, nadie se dió cuenta solo mariko y...Isami.  
  
Estubieron charlando un rato hasta que toshi decidió irse un rato al cuarto de los chicos.Las chicas subieron a su habitación y se acharon a dormir, y un confuso pero feliz shaoran seguia aun sentado en el sofà, pero rapidamente se fue al cuarto con todos los demas chicos.  
  
-Hey que pasa toshi?- dijo kazama- Te he estado esperando.  
  
-Esque no pud coger el autobus que salia y tuve que coger el siguiente.-Dijo toshi.  
  
-Bueno chicos sera mejor que descansemos un rato que luego nos toca ir de compras on las chicas.-dijo kazama con cara de desanimo...  
  
Todos conciliaron el sueño rápido, menos Toshi quein seguía pensando en mariko...estaba tan linda!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voz misteriosa:  
  
-Tenemos que ir pensando nuestra vnganza contra sakura. No la dejremos escapar facilmente esta vez, ya perdimos la batalla enla otra vida, ahora nos toca venganza!! Va a pagar caro el daño que me hizo, lo va a pagar muy caro...  
  
-Sí mi ama. Ya va a empezar nuestra venganza...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Todos se despertaron de muy buen humor y listos para ir a la tienda de regalos.  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas de llegar a la tienda!- Dijo Isami  
  
-Sakura, tu que te vas a comprar??- dijo mariko  
  
Sakura estaba cogida de la mano de Shaoran y iba absorta mirandolo...  
  
-SAKURAA!!!!- estas en la luna o que?  
  
-Eh? Que? perdona esque no estaba atenta- dijo sakura avergonzada- La verdad es que no se lo que me compraré  
  
-Pues no parecia que no estubieras atenta sino que estabas pendiente de otra cosa, o ...persona- dijo mariko con una leve sonrisa en sus labios  
  
Shaoran estba completamente rojo debido al comentario de mariko la verdad esuq el tambien se habia quedado absorto mirando a Sakura, su Sakura!  
  
-Llegamos!- dijo eriol  
  
-Mira sakura estos ositos!!- dijo Tomoyo sabiendo que esta se volvia loca con los ositos  
  
-Oh! son preciosos... me voi a comprar uno- sakura abrió su maleta y observo con un aire muy desanimado que su monedero no estaba ahí- Hoeee! me deje el monedero en la casa!!  
  
-No pasa nada mi pequeña sakurita, ¿Cual de ellos quieres?-dijo shaoran con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, lo cual pueso a sakura muy nerviosa ya que cada vez deseaba mas volver a estar con el "a solas"  
  
-Me gusta ese osito rosa!- dijo sakura con voz de niña pequeña  
  
-Por favor deme ese osito rosa- dijo shaoran al dependiente- Toma sakura- le dijo dandole el osito  
  
-Muchas gracias Shaoran- le dijo y le dio un calido y cariñoso beso  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Mira Eriol, te gusta este colgante? Tiene el simbolo del sol, como tu cetro magico- dijo tomoyo animada.  
  
-Sí, es muy bonito.  
  
-Señor pongame ese colgante- le dijo ella al dependiente- Asi tedre uno como el tuyo- dijo Tomoyo  
  
Cuando tomoyo beso a eriol el colgante empezó a brillar de una manera espectacular pero solo ellos dos lo vieron ya que se encontraban en un rincon de la tienda.  
  
-¿que ha sido eso eriol?  
  
-No se, pero ahora percibo un aura...de quei proviene?...un aura solo la tienen las personas que tienen poderes, pero el aura viene....de ti !!  
  
-De mi??- dijo tomoyo con asombro.  
  
-Si, parece ser que con la union de ese colgande has concebido alguna capaciada magica. Es muy raro...pero en fin, es perfecto, ya somos 4 los que tenemos poderes magicos, Sakur, Shoran, Tú y yo.  
  
Ambos sonrieron.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
-Oye mariko!  
  
-Dime Toshi- respondió  
  
-Te queria prguntar una cosa....ejem.... tu sabes..que tu a mi...  
  
-Toshi, te vienes a mirar esto?- dijo Isami captando las intenciones de toshi, cosa que a ella no le convenía nada, lo cogio del brazo y se lo llevo de el lado de mariko  
  
-Mariko, luego hablamos!- dijo toshi en la lejania  
  
-Oye Isami porque has echo eso?- dijo toshi  
  
-Echo el que? ¿y yo que he hecho? solo te he dicho que vinieras a mirar estos perritos tan monos!  
  
-Pero esque no as visto que estaba hablando co mariko?- dijo el con furia es sus palabras  
  
-Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta...- dijo esta con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
  
-No pasa nada isami, Siento haberme puesto asi contigo. La verdad esque los perritos son preciosos!  
  
Ambos sonrieron  
  
-Oigan chicos- gritó Eriol- Mirad lo que pone en este cartel "Gran fiesta el sabado por la noche en la discoteca on-line" Que os parece si vamos??  
  
-A mi me encanta la idea- dijo sakura  
  
-Entonces vamos a la casa a merendar y a las 8 nos vemos. Todos fueron hacia la casa.  
  
-Voy a preparar algo de merendar- dijo sakura  
  
-Nostros te acompañamos- dijeron shaoran y tomoyo.  
  
-Voy a ducharme- dijo eriol.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mientras tanto, en el salón.  
  
-Kazama, quiero hablar contigo a solas.- dijo Isami  
  
-Está bien vamosnos hacia el cuarto.- dijo kazamaç  
  
-Oye, yo se que tu estas enamorado de mi prima Mariko y estoy viendo que Mariko y toshi se estan acercando demasiado...podria ayudarte a separarlos- dijo Isami  
  
-Y eso porque? ¿que es lo que tu ganas haciendo eso?  
  
-Pues...puedo ganar...el amor de toshi- dijo isami  
  
-Estas enamorada de toshio?  
  
-Sí, tenemos que separarlos como sea, está bien?  
  
-Claro y que podemos hacer?- dijo Kazama  
  
-Bien te cuento.........  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
FIN DE EL CAPITULO NUMERO TRES-  
  
Espero que les haya gustado y que silo leen porfavor manden reviews, ok?  
  
es muy importante para mi eso de los reviews.  
  
Les espero en el proximo capitulo Titulado "La Fiesta"  
  
Manden muchos reviews y si quieren comentarme algo agregadme a LA_PERRA_DE_CAY@HOTMAIL.COM  
  
BESOSSSS!!!  
  
-Ah por cierto se me olvidó, card captor sakura es de clamp no mio a mi solo me pertenece Toshi, Mariko e Isami- 


	4. La Fiesta

Hola a "todos" los lectores de este fanfic, aqui va el 4 capitulo de Syspej (sakura y sahoran porfon estan juntos) espero que despues de leerlo me manden reviews y que si les ua se lo recomienden a todos sus amigos de fanfiction o de fuera.

SaKuRa_WeN: Gracias por mandar el review, de momento eres mi unica seguisora fiel y te lo agradezco. Espero que disfrutes con el 4 capitulo

Bueno aqui empieza el 4 capitulo llamado "La fiesta"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras tanto, en el salón.

-Kazama, quiero hablar contigo a solas.- dijo Isami

-Está bien vamosnos hacia el cuarto.- dijo kazamaç

-Oye, yo se que tu estas enamorado de mi prima Mariko y estoy viendo que Mariko y toshi se estan acercando demasiado...podria ayudarte a separarlos- dijo Isami

-Y eso porque? ¿que es lo que tu ganas haciendo eso?

-Pues...puedo ganar...el amor de toshi- dijo isami

-Estas enamorada de toshio?

-Sí, tenemos que separarlos como sea, está bien?

-Claro y que podemos hacer?- dijo Kazama

-Bien te cuento.........

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Esta noche intentare emborrachar a Toshi como sea y me lo llevaré de alli y asi te dejaré el camino libre con Mariko, te parece?

-Si claro..

-Entonces ya nos veremos

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, esos dos estan solos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Mariko yo...te queria decir que...esque no se como decirte....

-Oye Mariko prima, me ayudas a elegir la ropa de esta noche?- dijo Isami

-Claro que si prima, luego hablaremos Toshi

-Esta bien...

Las dos chicas subieron hacia su habitacion y se quedaron los dos chicos solos.

-Oye toshi, queria hablar seriamente contigo. Me he enterado que tu estas intentando declararte a mariko y tu sabes que ella tambien me gusta a mi, porque me haces esto?

-Oye tio, los sentimientos no se pueden controlar y si me ha empezado a gustar no es mi culpa 

-Pues solo te digo una cosa...que no te vea mas veces a solas con ella, porque sino me lo vas a pagar

-Si ella quiere estar conmigo no es tu problema ni tampoco el mio-dijo Toshi 

-Pues si te pones asi lucharemos por ella!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la habitacion de las chicas

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a elegir la ropa para esta noche

-De nada prima

-Oye mariko, por casualidads a ti te gusta Toshi?

-No...tu sabes , es guapo, y un poco atractivo...puede que me atraiga pero gustarme no, porque lo preguntas?

-Ah, no por saberlo solamente.

-Bueno bajemos abajo que ya habran acabado de hacer la merienda

-Esta bien- dijo isami

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Acabamos!!- dijo sakura

-Te ha quedado muy bonito- dijo shaoran mirando un deliciono pastel relleno de nata con azucar por encima.

-Gracias shaoran

-De nada, solo digo la verdad- dijo Shaoran

-A ti las galletas te han salido...mmm buenísimas!!

-Gracias- dijo shaoran un poco avergonzado

-Bueno, llevemos ya las cosas al comedor, la gente estará esperando.- dijo tomoyo

En el salon estaban Isami, Mariko, Kazama y Toshi.

-Donde esta Eriol?

-Aqui estoy -dijo bajando las escaleras aun con el pelo mojado

-Menos mal, has tardado mucho, estaba peocupada-dijo tomoyo

-Tranquilizate, ya estoy aqui- dijo eriol

-Bueno dejemos ya de hablar y vayamos a comer- dijo sakura- me muero de hambre

A todos les salio una enorme gota en la cabeza.

-Esta bien,vamos a comer sakura- dijo Shaoran

Ambos sonrieron. Todos estaban en la mesa comiendose el delicioso pastel de sakura y las galletas de Shaoran.

Cuando terminaron, cada uno se fué por su lado, los chicos a su habitacion y las chicas a la suya.

Ya era tarde y devian vestirse para la discoteca

-Oye tomoyo, con esto estoy bien?- dijo Sakura, llevaba un vestido aterciopelado rosa pastel por encina de las rodillas con unas zapatillas rosas, tambien aterciopeladas.

-Estas preciosa sakura, claro que te sienta bien- dijo tomoyo

-A ti tambien te sienta muy bien esos pantalones cortos y la camiseta que te regalé!- rió sakura

Isami iba con una falda de cuero azul y un top negro súper cortito y con unas botas altas

Mariko iba con unos pantalones rojos y una camiseta blanca súper escotada

-Estas preciosas- dijo tomoyo- no os movais que voi a haceros una foto ,Sonreid!!

-Jejeje- rieron todas

-Bajemos ya que seguro que los chicos nos estan esperando.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Chicos no creeis que estn tardando?

-Son chicas!-dijo eriol

-Ya bajamos- grito sakura

Cuando los chicos vieron a las chicas casi nopodian creer que fueran ellas...estaban tan guapas!!

Se pusieron por parejas

Sakura con Shaoran, Tomoyo con Eriol, Isami con Toshi y Mariko con Kazama.

-Oh que marcha tiene la discoteca!-Dijo isami

-Bamos a bailar- dijoeron todos

Mientras sakura bailaba con Shaoran él la abrazaba contra si

-Te quiero- dijo sakura al oido de Shaoran

Lo besó profundamente, estubieron bastante rato asi. Cuando terminaronse fueron hacia la barra y alli se encontraron con isami y toshi

-Toshi quieres una copa- dijo isami

-Si gracias

-Camarero dos vodka con limon porfavor. Toma Toshi aqui lo tienes

-Hola chicos-dijo sakura- nosotros vamos a bailar, os venis?

-No gracias, vamos a estar aqui un poco mas

-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos- cogieron sus refrescas y se feron hacia la pista de baile

-Estaba buenisimo el vodka- dijo toshi- quieres otro?

-Si, pero esta vez pidelos bien fuertes

-Esta bien. Camarero pongame dos vodka con un chorrito de limos, bien fuertes porfavor

Despues de omarse esas y otras copas que vinieron despues, Toshi ya estaba lo bastante borracho como para continuar con su plan, Isami lo agarro de la mano y lo llevó hacia fuera.

-Donde vamos?- pregunto toshi

- Tu sigeme, ya llegamos

Llegaron a la casa donde estaban alojados ahora

-Que hacemos en casa?

-Me acompañas a la habitacion

-Claro que si isami...

Cuando llegaron al cuerto ella empezo a besaslo y él le correspondio a sus besos, las manos exploraban tosos los rincones de los cuerpos, ella le quito la camiseta y el se la quitó a ella.

El solo la tiró en la cama y se puso encima de lla a besarla por todas partes. Ella disfrutaba mas que nunca ya que era el chico que mas deseaba.

Se quitó los pantalones y le quitó la falda a isami, ella se dejo llevar. Se puso nuevamente encima de ella y la penetró lentamente para no lastimarla, al principio iba despacio pero despues la cosa se iba animando ya sus cuerpos eran un solo cuerpo, a ambos se les notaba la cara de placer.

Cuando terminaron solo les dió tiempo de ponerse la ropa interior y acto seguido se quedaron dormidos alli mismo en el cuarto de los chicos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Mariko como te lo estas pasando?- preguntó kazama

-Muy bien, y tu?

-Perfecto porque estoy contigo

-Conmigo? que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues lo que quiero decir es que me gustas desde el primer momento en el que te vi, tenia que decirtelo.

A mariko e le pusieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso que le acababa de decir, a ella le atraia desde hace tiempo pero ella no se veia en un relacion seria con kazama

-E...no es lo que me esperaba...a mi no me gustan mucho las relaciones serias, no me gusta sentirme atada

-No te preocupes, solo queria que lo supieras y que dejes de fijarte en toshi porque el ahora mismo seguro que esta con ella

-Ella?

-Isami, el creo que se fue con ella hace un rato

-....eso a mi no me importa, toshi a mi no me interesa- mintió mariko

-Entonces entre nosotros no va a pasar nada no?

-Yo no digo ni que si ni que no...pero habra que esperar.

Kazama se quedó en parte desolado y por otra parte con un poco de esperanza

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que os a parecido? que diran los chicos cuando vean a isami y toshi?

Que dira Mariko? se enfadara?

Lo veremos en el proximo capitulo titulado "NOCHE EN LA PLAYA"

porfavor manden reviews. Ah estoy pensando en subir otro fanfic por eso espero que lo lean. Adios y que manden muchos reviews!!


	5. Noche en la Playa

hola a todos mis lectores. Aquí va el 5º capitulo de syspej gracias a los que me han apoyado asta ahora.

SaKuRa_WeN: Gracias por el mensaje y intentare poner en los capítulos mas s+s. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y Tb. la otra y otra vez gracias!!

Bueno pues ya voy con el 5º capitulo de syspej llamado 

"noche en la playa"

-Tomoyo, quería decirte que si algo pasara respecto a tus poderes avísame, ok?

-Claro que si, iré a avisarte de inmediato; esta canción me gusta, bailemos- dijo tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Eriol

La canción era lenta...muy romántica, Eriol agarró a Tomoyo y la acercó hacia sí. Ella estaba en el cielo, todo era perfecto si estaba a su lado...lo quería tanto....

Eriol cada día estaba mas enamorado de ella...esa palidez de su rostro hacia un perfecto contraste con su tonalidad de labios...se veía preciosa..perfecta, no podía estar sin ella y además ahora ella tenía poderes y eso aforzaba sus lazos, y habría que averiguar cuales son. Pero eso no importaba...solo le importaba que ella estuviese a su lado. De repente Eriol selló sus labios contra los de ella y se enlazaron en un profundo y tierno beso.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eran ya las 3:30 de la madrugada y en la pista se podían apreciar los rostros de nuestros protagonistas bailando una música muy pegadiza y sensual sakura estaba animada y empezó a hacerle un baile sensual a shaoran, este disfrutaba viéndola bailar y también la acompañaba en sus movimientos, sus besos eran apasionados. De repente apareció tomoyo 

-Chicos creo que ya es tarde, debemos irnos ya, no creéis?- dijo tomoyo

Todos se fueron sin tener en cuenta a Isami y Toshi . Entraron en la casa

-Oye chicos venid a mi habitación, esque esta mañana en la tienda me compré un libro que alomejor os interesa

Al entrar en la habitación el panorama que allí había les dejo sorprendidos, pero sobretodo a una persona, era Mariko, como podían estar Isami y Toshi en la cama semidesnudos?

-Que a pasado aquí?- preguntó sakura 

-Pues parece que está bien claro...esta noche ha habido movimiento- dijo Kazama

Los chicos rieron

Mariko sakura y tomoyo fueron hacia la cama, lo cual despertó a Isami

-Isami estas bien??- dijo Tomoyo

Isami estaba desconcertada y cuando vio a los chicos allí riéndose los echó a todos de allí

Del chillido de Isami Toshi se despertó

-Isami que ha pasado?- preguntó Mariko alterada

-Lo que ha pasado...creo que os lo podéis imaginar- dijo Toshi

-Si, ha pasado...lo que podía pasar cualquier día no?- dijo Isami

-Pero Isami por favor, él está borracho!!

-Eso no es culpa mía!!- dijo Isami

-Pues creo que te as aprovechado de él

-Pero porqué te molesta tanto que haya estado con él??

-....No...no es que me importe, si el a querido allá él!

-Mariko creo que debes dejarla ya...si ha surgido el momento y la pasión...además, ya no puedes hacer nada - dijo Tomoyo

Dentro siguieron discutiendo

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kazama tenía una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro. Había ganado...ya que Mariko no querría saber nada mas de Toshi

Sakura salió de la habitación y les explico a los chicos el panorama

-Bueno me voy a dormir, me acompañas Shaoran??

-Bueno, si

Los dos subieron a la habitación

-Sakura, dime que opinas de ir a contemplar el amanecer en la playa??

-Bueno. yo... si, me gustaría, pero que dirán los demás?

-Bueno, para eso tienes las cartas no?- dio Shaoran guiñándole un ojo a sakura

-Esta bien, usaré espejo- dijo invocando la carta espejo para que la sustituyera y despues sacó la carta vuelo y ambos se fueron a la playa 

Cuando llegaron sakura guardó las cartas y se sentó al lado de Shaoran en la arena

-Bueno Shaoran ya estamos aquí

-Solo quería estar a solas contigo. quería estar contigo para decirte lo bonita que estas a la luz de la luna y lo mucho que te quiero

-Gracias Shaoran- dijo una acalorada sakura

Dicho esto Sakura se tumbó en la arena y seguidamente Shaoran se acercó mucho a ella y empezó a besarla. Primero suave y sensualmente despues ya eran apasionados. Los dos se estaban acalorando, sobretodo Shaoran...le ponia a 100 que sakura estuviera suspirando su nombre mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sakura lo agarró fuertemente por su cintura y sus manos se fueron deslizando cadera abajo hasta estar a la altura del pantalón. Sakura lo desabrochó y shaoran ya se lo quitó comprendiendo las intenciones de sakura. Shaoran subió un poco el vestido de Sakura, los dos estaban super nerviosos pero eran tantas las ansias por dejar correr la pasión que escondian en su interior que de repente la pregunta surgió

-Sakura, te gustaría...

-Si, peroporfavor, ten cuidado ya que es mi 1ª vez

-Tranquila, tambien es la mía. Además tengo un preservativo

Shaoran se tumbó sobre sakura, se puso el preservativo y fué despacio asta romper su hímen, sakura gimoteó un poco pero ya se le pasó. Primero fué despacito pero poco a poco el ambiente iba tomando su punto caliente.

Shaoran estaba disfrutando como nunca ya que escuchaba a Sakura entre gemidos de placer suspirar su nombre y él no paraba de repetirle lo mucho que la queria.

Al terminar se quedaron tumbado es la arena contemplando el amanecer ya que entre unas cosas y otras eran ya las 6:30 de la madrugada

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Que os a parecido? Puede que un poco corto pero en fin... Espero que me manden un review que es muy importante para mi existencia :P Ya que estan aqui no les cuesta nada . 

Y en fin...si quieren felicitarme o quizas apedrearme haganlo !! Besos y hasta el 6º capitulo llamado 

**__**

" Sueños peligrosos" Espero que lo continuen leyendo ! Adios y asta la proxima


	6. Aviso

ola a todos los lectores de sakura y shaoran x fin estan juntos. Lamentablemente he perdido el cuaderno en

el que tenia apuntada la historia y aora no podre escribir asta que lo encuentre. Espero que no dejen de leer

mis otras dos historias. gracias y disculpen las molestias ya que tardare en actualizar. manden reviewws para

cualquier pregunta sbre lo que querais de los fics y que con gusto contestare. eso si , si quieren k conteste

deben dejar su direccion de correo. Gracias!!


End file.
